1. Field
Embodiments presented herein provide techniques for image manipulation. More specifically, embodiments presented herein disclose techniques for transferring edits made to one image to other images of the same object or scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transferring pixel-level edits from one image to another requires accurate mappings between corresponding image regions. General purpose correspondence estimation techniques include dense optical flow. However, such techniques are akin to cloning and can only handle small image displacements and appearance changes. That is, such approaches do not permit edits made to a source image to be correctly transferred to target images which differ from the source image as a result of large perspective changes, illumination changes, or non-rigid deformations. Further, such approaches do not account for relatively large occlusions in the target image(s). Edits cannot be correctly transferred from the source image if the target image(s) have such occlusions.